<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderstorms by AbigailAppleby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908907">Thunderstorms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby'>AbigailAppleby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>merlin(tv)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Protective!Arthur, Storms, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当Arthur因为雷暴雨而惊醒，他惊觉Merlin是害怕它们的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunderstorms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442969">Thunderstorms</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide">YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作者：它们真的很短而且很幼稚，并且不太正式<br/>尽管如此，它有点可爱，并且读起来很轻松，因此我发表了它。¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>魔法：已知晓<br/>关系：已建立<br/>• • •<br/>一声巨响的惊雷将Arthur从睡梦中震醒。 这一定是午夜了，王子慵懒地睁开了他的眼睛。 泛着金属光泽的蓝光在窗帘后闪烁着; 光的强度足以照亮整个房间。雨水猛烈地冲刷抨击着窗户，使Arthur不得不想到这间房间是有多么冰冷寒酷。火苗也早已势渐微弱，当你需要Merlin时他在哪？<br/>Arthur思忖着他是否应该为Merlin住在他的房间里而支付相应的租金(显然，只是为了保证他的保暖情况)。他想起来他在上个月看到Merlin瞪大眼睛看着逐渐增强时把他唤作怯怯发抖的胆小鬼。他记得他嘲笑Merlin害怕暴风雨，但这个男孩只是笑了笑，表示对他的嘲笑的回应。但Arthur记得他并没有表示反抗，于是他变本加厉地嘲笑他的软弱。<br/>Arthur从床上坐了起来。Merlin害怕暴风雨。他从地板上走到窗户前，并用力地拉扯着窗帘好把它们关上; 这显然是自从Merlin来到Camelot以来最糟糕的一次暴雨。石质地板传来的的凉意从他的脚下蔓向他的全身，他庆幸自己在下床之前穿了件外套<br/>他又一次从地板上穿过，但这次他来到了自己卧室的门前。 “是和Merlin相关的事情，”他轻声地对着站在他卧室门口、已经拿着武器准备好的卫兵说<br/>他们点点头回到他们刚才的位置上继续站岗。他们知道这意味着什么——令人出奇的状况又发生了。他们就像往常一样站着，如果有任何人问起，就可以有理由说Arthur在他应该待的地方。事实上，所有守卫都在打赌他们会在什么时候以什么时间在一起。他们也打赌猜Merlin的魔法如果暴露在Uther面前会发生什么，但这完全就是另一个不同的故事了<br/>Arthur静悄悄地前往Merlin的房间，他踮着脚尖迈着脚步，偷偷摸摸地在地上走着。当他到达Gaius房间的门口时，他轻轻地推开它，发出轻微的吱吱呀呀的响声——只有等到他把它打开到自己整个人能溜进去的地步——他才把它关上。他毫不费力地穿过房间来到Merlin的房前。在他打开门之前他甚至能听到呜咽声。<br/>“嘿” Arthur悄悄说，当他走进房间，他立刻把身后的门关上<br/>然后他看到了床上那个抖地厉害的男孩，他看起来正处于极度焦虑中，几乎难以忍受这份煎熬。他脸上惊惧的痛苦与害怕就像傀儡师一般拉扯着Arthur的心。他坐在离窗户最远的角落里，颤抖着握紧他自己的床单。泪水从他的眼中涌出，滑下他的脸庞，他紧闭的唇中时不时发出呜咽声与抽泣声。<br/>雨声震耳欲聋，Arthur即使在这儿也没法睡着，即使他很想睡。 雨水剧烈地撞击着窗户，就像一个愤怒之极的人用力地摔酒馆的门一般。这声音着实可怕，Arthur听了只觉得头一阵一阵的痛。 <br/>Arthur猛地扑上前把男孩抱进他的怀里 “噢，Merlin。噢，宝贝”他对着他柔软的头发低语，并把他拉到自己胸前。<br/>Merlin急速地爬到Arthur的腿上坐下，把自己的脸埋在他坚实的胸膛中“噢，Arthur” 他痛哭着，抓着他的背。<br/>王子把他的手指穿过Merlin的头发，坚定地为他提供支持让他平静下来。只有他的出现才能帮助这个仆人。他感到自己是受保护的。Arthur 用他另一只手坚定地托住Merlin的臀部， 用拇指轻轻地揉着他的皮肤。作为一个男人，Merlin有很多女性化的特征; 比如长长的眼睫毛和纤瘦的腰，Arthur爱极了他的这些特征<br/>Arthur能感受到Merlin仍旧因为畏惧而颤抖着“嘿，宝贝。好了。暴雨没法伤害你的，好吗？” 他对着他的脸喃喃低语，然后给了他一个小小的吻<br/>Merlin点点头，但没有停止哭泣 ”在——但在Ealdor，它们可以做到”他深呼吸着<br/>当然。Arthur记得Merlin第一次来这儿时受伤的样子，但他从没有意识到它的范围有多广。 “我在你身边的话就不会有任何东西可以伤害你。我会保护你的”他微笑着说<br/>Merlin微弱地笑了笑，把他的头蜷进了Arthur的脖子里“谢谢你” 他喃喃低语，眼泪仍旧接连不断地从他的脸上滑落<br/>Arthur对着他臂弯里的男孩微笑起来。他是多么的可爱啊。他只是希望他能够停止哭泣 “我觉得我们应该试着睡一会儿”他说<br/>Merlin喘着气看着Arthur，抓住他的衬衣 “请别离开！”<br/>Arthur笑着握住Merlin的手 “我做梦都不会这样想的” <br/>王子领着Merlin在一个地方躺下，男孩立刻紧紧地贴住他，把他们的手臂缠绕在一起“谢谢你”他静静地啜泣着<br/>Arthur微笑着对他说,“为了你，我做什么事情都可以”他紧紧地揽住他的手臂，安稳地抱着男孩“我在想你有没有能让周围安静下来的咒语 ” <br/>“当我在不安的时候，t——它没法起作——作用” Merlin解释道。一声非常响的惊雷砸了下来， Merlin惊叫着躲进了Arthur的胸膛<br/>Arthur想了一秒，然后他牵起Merlin的手，把它们覆上自己黏糊糊湿哒哒的耳朵。Merlin错愕地看着他。Arthur把他抱地更紧了些，用手指在他身上游走着，好以此让他平静下来。他突然用自己的鼻子撞上了Merlin的，让他安静地笑了起来。然后他亲吻了它，这使他们更大幅度地微笑起来<br/>Arthur凑近Merlin耳朵的右侧，轻轻地移开他的一只手，轻声问他“你现在能试试了吗？”<br/>Merlin将手撤回，放在耳朵上，闭上眼睛。他躺在Camelot城堡中Gaius小屋中闷热的房间想象着这一切。他让一个有着白色光芒的圆圈漂浮在他们身边，保护着他们。他不知晓这个咒语该如何吟诵，所以他默默地向冥冥之中的神明寻求帮助。 睡眠之神Hypnos朝着他所构筑的光圈走来，并在其中跪下。他所需要知道的就是他的咒语已经成功生效了。<br/>慢慢地——越来越缓地——他将手从耳旁放下。此刻寂静无声。Arthur神情迷乱地看着他 <br/>“它真安静” Arthur尽量用最柔和的声音向他低语道。 光，仍旧在窗外闪烁跳动着，清晰地照亮了他精致的面庞<br/>“宁静” Merlin微笑着向他低声回答<br/>Arthur再次微笑起来。他把手指轻轻探到Merlin的眼睛下方拭去他的眼泪。他把手覆上他的面庞，与他静静地躺在一起<br/>“谢谢你能来到这儿” Merlin悄声低语。 他凝视Arthur的眼眸深处；迷失在其中，又希冀能够找寻到自己想要知道的答案。在这片蔚蓝色中找寻一个安身于此的理由。<br/>Arthur移开了他的手，躺下了，轻轻地拉着Merlin，这样他就可以半躺在他的身边。 Merlin 紧紧依偎着他的一侧，深深地吸嗅着他身上的味道。<br/>“我愿为你做任何事，Merlin”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>